Sa quête, c'est toi
by Eridine
Summary: En haut de ta tour, tu observes de tes yeux le monde/ ajout du Pov Arthur.
1. Chapter 1

**Série :** Merlin ( qui ne m'appartient, cela n'a toujours pas changer, seule l'histoire sort de mon imagination )

**Pairing ****:** Arthur et Merlin

.

Allez un petit texte… avant Noël !

* * *

><p><strong>Sa quête, c'est toi.<strong>

.

En haut de ta tour, tu observes de tes yeux le monde que tu offres à la nouvelle Albion.

La guerre, entre les sorciers et le royaume de Camelot, est finie depuis quelques années.

Et toi Merlin, le cœur léger, tu continues à veiller sur le roi Arthur Pendragon.

Les bras croisés, tu es fière en cet instant de voir l'épanouissement de ton œuvre.

Tes cheveux bruns, chatouillant ton nez, balayent ton visage au rythme du vent.

En haut de ta tour, tu penses toujours à celui qui t'a permis de réaliser cette consécration.

Et tu fermes tes yeux laissant ton amour se perdre au gré du souffle de cet air frais.

Il emporte avec lui tes mots secrètement gardés en ton âme.

Ainsi tous les soirs, tu restes ici, comme une habitude et tu admires l'étendue de ce paysage.

Tu entends le rire des feuilles qui s'entremêlent, tu sens la chaleur du soleil ton visage et tu vois la nature qui s'émerveille de ta présence.

Lentement le soleil se décline pour bientôt laisser cette place à l'obscurité.

Tu contemples le ciel où quelques étoiles apparaissent pour parsemer de ses scintillements l'ombre du jour.

Chaque saison t'impressionne dans toute sa splendeur parce qu'elle t'émeut de ses couleurs, si différentes au fil du temps.

La nature change et toi, Merlin, tu continues à épier sans le moindre remord.

Toi, l'enfant de la terre et de la magie, n'as-tu pas de rêve ?

Tu soupires comme tous ses soirs, avant d'abandonner ta tour pour une nouvelle nuit agitée de songes bien exquis.

Mais en cette soirée, où le roi Arthur fête ses trente ans, tu le distingues quand tu te retournes.

Debout loin de toi, il te détaille de ses yeux sombres et froids. Tu t'étonnes de cette étrange réaction.

Qu'as-tu fait pour mériter un tel regard ? Tu ne le sais pas mais il semble que le roi sache de quoi il en retourne.

Et tu baisses tes yeux, comme à chaque fois, de peur qu'ils trahissent le fond de ton âme.

Tu n'aimes pas agir de cette façon mais c'est ta seule défense.

Et même si Guenièvre l'a quitté pour un autre, tu n'oses lui révéler tes sentiments.

De ta position, tu aperçois les pieds d'Arthur qui s'approche et lentement tu relèves la tête.

Tu croises furtivement son regard qui te blesse et tu contemples son torse.

_ Pourquoi ? te demande-t-il.

Tu ne relèves pas plus ton regard mais tu sens cette déception qui s'insinue à l'intérieur de ta poitrine.

Tu hésites à répondre car tu ne sais pas de quel sujet il s'agit.

_ Pourquoi t'éloignes-tu de moi ?

Etonné de sa question, tu le fixes droit dans les yeux avant de relâcher une nouvelle fois.

De ce moment si rare, tu restes silencieux et tu fouilles dans ta mémoire pour comprendre le sens de sa demande.

Toi, Merlin, sorcier puissant, tu ne vois jamais rien sauf quand cela concerne la magie.

N'entends-tu pas ses battements de cœur se déchaîner ?

Ne sens-tu pas cette tension qui s'éveille en vos présences ?

N'as-tu pas conscience qu'il porte des sentiments à ton égard ?

Là encore, tu es aveugle…

Pendant que ce temps s'écoule, tu suis son index qui te soulève ton menton et tu l'entends articuler :

_ Pourquoi ne me regardes-tu plus ?

Tu lèves enfin tes yeux car sa voix est plus calme et douce.

_ Pourquoi ne me parles-tu plus comme autrefois ?

Tu sens des frissons te parcourir le corps quand dans son regard tout est bleu et limpide.

_ Pourquoi me fuis-tu ?

Tu aperçois cette lueur au fond de ses yeux qui brille et tu sens cette peur de croire en ce que tu as toujours attendu.

Tu recules quand lui avance encore plus près de toi. Ton souffle se saccade en sentant sa chaleur.

Ton cerveau a du mal à intégrer ses questions. Mais ta magie ne se trompe jamais.

Pour la première fois, tu le fusilles de ton regard car tu ne veux pas être un amant de passage.

Tu ne peux faire que deux pas en arrière quand le mur te bloque.

Et tu sens tes vieilles émotions qui remontent à la surface.

Arthur est trop proche de toi, son odeur se mêle au tien et tu sens ta conscience se battre contre ton corps.

L'une te dit de te méfier tandis que l'autre ne demande qu'à assouvir ses désirs mais ta raison l'emporte toujours.

Tu ne veux pas céder, tu ne peux pas le laisser te toucher et surtout tu n'y crois pas.

Alors tu détournes ton visage en serrant la mâchoire.

Tu as beau être puissant mais tes sentiments te dénoncent et Arthur ne le découvre que maintenant.

Il ne lui suffit que d'un pas pour coller son corps au tien.

Tu patientes jusqu'à ce que ton roi s'en aille or il en fait tout autant que toi.

Dans ce silence pesant, tu trembles en te voilant la face.

_ Merlin… te souffle-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Tu frémis à l'intonation de ton nom en fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

Tu vois ses mains en forme de poings et tu clos tes paupières devant sa colère que tu imagines.

Pourtant tu as tort et tu te détends quand il te pose délicatement une main sur ta joue.

Ton cœur s'affole et ta respiration repart encore plus irrégulièrement.

_ Ne vois-tu pas comme je souffre de ta distance…te murmure-t-il.

Tu avales difficilement ta salive et enfin de ta voix enrouée tu lui réponds :

_ Je vous prie de m'en excuser…

Tu clignes de tes yeux quand tu vois cette main quitter sauvagement ton visage pour s'abattre en un poing contre le mur.

Tu digères mal cette attitude parce que tu ne comprends toujours pas.

Tu ouvres ton regard et ton souffle se fige devant ses yeux humides.

Depuis quand ne l'as-tu pas revu pleurer ? Trop longtemps pour t'en souvenir.

Depuis quand ne l'as-tu pas vu dans cet état ? La séparation avec Guenièvre.

Tu sens sa nervosité alors tu te plaques encore plus contre ce mur qui te soutient depuis plusieurs minutes.

Et le soleil vient d'abandonner son poste pour te laisser au clair de lune.

_ Cesses de me vouvoyer lorsque nous sommes seuls !

Tu sursautes et tu serres encore des dents parce que tu ne saisis toujours pas son humeur.

_ Pourquoi ! te crie-t-il.

Brutalement par ta résistance, il soulève ton menton et tu dévisages son regard.

De tes yeux, enfin tu réalises, qu'il souffre de toi.

Des larmes se perlent sur ses joues et elles humidifient ton visage quand Arthur penche sa tête sur ton épaule.

Tu trembles violement de tout ton être quand il te chuchote :

_ Ne vois-tu pas comme tu me manques !

Tu ne sens plus tes jambes te porter alors ton roi te soutient de son bras fort et ses lèvres, dangereusement proche de ton oreille, il te dévoile enfin ses mots dans un ultime supplice :

_ Ne vois-tu pas comme je t'aime…

Et à cet instant, Merlin, tu cèdes en échappant un gémissement tout comme tu laisses tes yeux d'or s'illuminer devant lui.

Tu glisses avec ton roi sur ce sol dur et froid mais ta magie vous redresse, flottant dans les airs.

Finalement, tu le regardes et sans avoir le temps de lui répondre, il t'embrasse maladroitement mais avec tendresse.

Dans ses bras, seulement fait pour toi, tu lui réponds avec passion en gémissant.

Cette minute de plénitude te rend encore plus sensible parce qu'Arthur fait de toi l'homme le plus heureux.

Blotti l'un contre l'autre, tu sens ses vibrations à ton contact, tu t'enivres de son parfum et tu partages son amour.

Et tu les sens tes larmes de joie qui se libèrent quand ta magie vous repose au sol.

_ Je t'aime Arthur…

A ton aveu, il te serre encore plus tout contre lui, tel un trésor, tu es sa plus belle quête de sa vie.

Pas besoin de mots quand les caresses suffisent pour te le confirmer.

Tu l'embrasses avec fougue guidant ses battements de cœur aux rythmes des tiens.

Arthur se sépare de tes lèvres et dans ses yeux, tu lis son envie de fusioner avec toi.

Et tu trembles encore d'émotion. Sans rien dire, tu le suis jusqu'à sa chambre où plus rien ne compte.

Ensemble vous créez votre monde, vous laissant emporter par vos sentiments.

Et ta magie délivre définitivement ton amour pour le seul homme que tu as aimé, que tu aimes et que tu aimeras tout au long de ta vie…

.

Et voilà !


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews.

.

Vous avez aimé ma première version par Merlin...

Alors peut-être aimeriez-vous voir la version d'Arthur...

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing <strong>**:** Arthur et Merlin

.

Allez un petit texte… avant la nouvelle année !

* * *

><p><strong>Ta quête, c'est lui<strong>

.

De ton trône, tu observes tes sujets dansant au timbre de la mélodie.

Ton royaume connait enfin la sérénité depuis quelques années.

Et toi Arthur, le cœur lourd, tu continues à régner seul sur ton royaume.

Les mains sur ta table, tu es contrarié en cet instant de voir qu'il manque celui que tu tiens en ton cœur.

Tes tremblements ne cachent pas ta déception de son absence.

De ton trône, tu penses toujours à celui qui t'a permis l'épanouissement de cette prospérité.

Et tu fermes les yeux laissant ton amour se fondre au gré de cette romance.

Elle s'incorpore de tes mots discrètement gardés en ton âme.

Et tous les soirs, tu le vois, comme une habitude, il échappe à ta présence.

Tu as beau te contenir de tes sentiments devant cette assemblée souriante et heureuse.

Tu les contemples mais, tu ne les distingues même plus, seul son sourire t'obsède.

Car ton esprit s'évade pour d'autres desseins, pour un seul homme.

Chaque saison, tu avances plus près de lui tout comme ces feuilles d'automnes qui virevoltent vers le ciel.

Le temps passe et toi Arthur, tu continues à veiller sur ce monde qu'est devenu Camelot.

Toi, enfant de la terre et choisi des dieux, n'as-tu pas de rêve ?

Tu soupires de lassitude avant d'abandonner ta fête à l'aube de ta trentaine.

Ce soir, la poitrine comprimée, tu souhaites comprendre son comportement.

Debout, en haut de sa tour, tu le détailles de tes yeux bleus comme au premier jour.

Tu le fixes durement parce qu'il ne sait pas combien tu souffres par sa faute.

Et le cœur déchiré, tu constates qu'il baisse encore son regard devant toi.

Tu n'encourages plus ses agissements qui te poignardent tant.

Et même si ta solitude te ronge, tu as besoin de lui à tes côtés encore plus qu'autrefois.

Tu t'avances et de ta voix rauque à peine voilée de colère, tu lui demandes :

_ Pourquoi ?

Tu effleures son regard du tien, qui à nouveau te quitte pour s'abaisser.

De ces moments de rareté, tu notes par son silence son manque d'attention.

Toi, Arthur, tu ne vois pas encore ses sentiments tout comme tu ne voyais pas sa magie.

N'entends-tu pas ses battements de cœur pour toi ?

Ne sens-tu pas cette tension en vos présences ?

N'as-tu pas conscience qu'il porte des sentiments à ton égard ?

Là, encore tu es aveugle…

Pendant que le temps s'écoule, tu oses relever son menton de ton index et tu lui articules doucement :

_ Pourquoi ne me regardes-tu plus ?

Tu plonges ton regard dans les siens car il te l'autorise.

_ Pourquoi ne me parles-tu plus comme autrefois ?

Tu frissonnes quand dans ses yeux tu discernes une étincelle teintée légèrement d'or.

_ Pourquoi me fuis-tu ?

Tu te rends compte combien dans ses pupilles cette proximité l'effraie.

Tu avances quand lui recule plus loin de toi et tu brules d'incompréhension.

Tu ne comprends pas et tel son crétin royal, cela t'énerve.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il te mitraille de son regard troublant.

Tu t'interdis de reculer quand tu te résous, irrévocablement d'aller de l'avant.

Et tu t'étonnes de l'ampleur de tes émotions revenir en force.

Merlin, en appui contre le mur, mêle son odeur au tien et tu t'enveloppes de sa chaleur si près de toi.

Tu as tellement d'envie, tellement d'amour à lui offrir que tu en as à peur.

Ton cœur te dicte d'y croire et d'insister sur ce premier pas.

Tu flanches quand il détourne sa tête de ton visage et cela te brise.

Tu as beau être un abruti mais tu saisis cet instant pour découvrir ses sentiments.

Il ne te suffit que d'un pas pour coller son corps au sien.

Tu tremblotes et tu restes face à l'homme qui peuple tes rêves chaque nuit.

Dans ce silence pesant, tu frissonnes de tes inexpériences.

_ Merlin… souffles-tu de ta voix rauque.

Tu ne supportes plus cette situation qui s'est établi entre lui et toi.

Tu serres tes mains en forme de poings car tu sais qu'il ressent la même chose pour toi.

Toi qui poses ta main habituellement sur son épaule, tu la places, en cette soirée, avec délicatesse sur sa joue.

A ce geste ton cœur accélère sa cadence et tu soupires en fractionnant ton souffle.

_ Ne vois-tu pas comme je souffre de ta distance… lui murmures-tu.

Tu continues à le détailler quand finalement tu l'entends te répondre :

_ Je vous prie de m'en excuser…

De sa réponse inattendue, tu enlèves ta main pour l'écraser en poing sur le mur.

Tu digères mal son attitude à ton égard et ton corps subit sa maladresse.

Tu sens ta peine s'immiscer en toi, voilant tes yeux de larmes que tu retiens.

Depuis quand n'as-tu pas pleurer ? Trop longtemps pour t'en souvenir.

Depuis quand n'as-tu plus été dans cet état ? La séparation avec Guenièvre.

Tu sens ta nervosité reprendre le dessus quand Merlin se plaque contre le mur.

Et le soleil vient d'abandonner son poste pour te laisser au clair de lune.

_ Cesses de me vouvoyer lorsque nous sommes seuls ! Lui hurles-tu.

Tu cèdes à cette émotion qui te fait bondir hors de toi.

_ Pourquoi ! Lui cries-tu.

Sauvagement par sa ténacité, tu soulèves son menton et tu le fixes.

De tes yeux, enfin tu entrevois sa tendresse qu'il éprouve pour toi.

Tu lâches tes perles de soulagement et tu te penches sur son épaule, laissant sa joue se baigner de tes larmes.

Tu lui murmures sans cacher ta voix vibrante :

_ Ne vois-tu pas comme tu me manques !

Tu le soutiens de ton bras fort quand tu sens qu'il vacille et de tes lèvres, tu caresses son oreille laissant franchir tes mots si longtemps enfouis :

_ Ne vois-tu pas comme je t'aime…

Et à cet instant, Arthur, tu contemples ses yeux pailletés d'or tout comme tu acceptes son gémissement à ton étreinte.

Tu t'effondres avec ton enchanteur sur ce sol dur et froid mais sa magie vous redresse, flottant dans l'air.

Tu n'en peux plus, tu poses avidement tes lèvres contre les siennes avec toute ta douceur.

Dans ses bras, tu t'ajustes et tu sens l'ivresse de ton amant te traverser.

Cette minute de plénitude te rend plus sensible parce que Merlin fait de toi l'homme le plus heureux.

Blotti l'un contre l'autre, tu écoutes ses palpitations tout contre ton corps, tu t'enivres de son parfum mais surtout tu partages son amour.

Et tu vois ses larmes de joie qui se libèrent en même temps que sa magie vous repose à terre.

_ Je t'aime Arthur… entends-tu de sa bouche.

A son aveu, tu le sers encore davantage tout contre toi, tel un trésor, Merlin est ta plus belle quête de ta vie.

De tes caresses, tu lui confirmes toute ton affection.

Il te surprend d'un baiser plein de passion guidant tes battements aux rythmes des siens.

T'éloignant de ses lèvres, tu le fixes car tu exiges plus de sensations, le toucher, l'embrasser…

Et tu trembles devant son regard qui partage ton désir. Sans rien dire de plus, tu le mènes à ta chambre.

Ensemble vous créez votre monde, vous laissant emporter par vos sentiments.

Et de tes premiers gestes jamais effectués sur aucun autre corps, tu lui montres définitivement ton amour pour le seul homme que tu as aimé, que tu aimes et que tu aimeras tout au long de ta vie.

.

Voilà !

.

**Bonne année 2012 à tous et à toutes !**

**.**

**Anath**


End file.
